


Expectation

by BirdStreet



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Slash, wilson being wilson and house being house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdStreet/pseuds/BirdStreet
Summary: House and Wilson are shopping in preparation for the arrival of their child. Shenanigans ensue.Rated M for pre-slash just to be sure!
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nielsen1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielsen1984/gifts).



“Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea?”

Wilson sighed from the driver’s seat, eyes remaining firmly on the road – the sigh of a long-suffering husband. “Because we’ve been discussing it on and off for years, and we’re finally in a situation where we might be able to raise a child without monumentally screwing them up-“

“Not the kid, you idiot. The joint shopping trip. You’re useless at decisions. Couldn’t we have just ordered a bunch of crap online and then pawned the rejects off on Cuddy, for Rachel?”

“It’s – we’ve been over this – I don’t want to buy a bunch of low quality tat that’s mass produced in, I don’t know, a barn in Mexico!” Glancing over at House as they pulled up to a crosswalk, Wilson wondered for the millionth time what on earth they’d been thinking when they decided to go ahead with the surrogate pregnancy. He knew in his heart it was something they both deeply desired, and a lot of soul searching had gone into deciding, but _God_ , despite House’s surprising level of maturity with the overall situation, he hadn’t given up on his usual childishness when it came to the banalities of preparing for parenthood.

House snorted. “You’d be surprised at the quality of products imported from Latin America. Back before all this, I had this Brazilian hooker-“

“Oooohkay. Okay. Right. We are _not_ going to discuss sex workers on our trip round the kids’ clothing store. I know you have zero regard for anyone other than yourself – and maybe occasionally me – but talking about prostitution in the middle of the baby onesies aisle crosses a line, even for you.”

“Fine, _mooom_.”

“Yeah.” Wilson scrunched up his brow. “That used to be funny, but now we’re essentially married, it’s just creepy.”

House simply huffed, and diverted his attention back to pulling the bobbled fabric off the sweater that Wilson had left resting on the passenger seat. He smiled to himself as he heard a sharp inhalation from the driver’s side.

“That’s cashmere”, muttered Wilson through gritted teeth.

* * *

The automatic doors slid open as they approached the building. Plastered across the front of the white brick was a sign, reading MOMMA & BABY BOUTIQUE. Wilson grimaced.

“Right, because even in heterosexual relationships it’s only the mom who ever goes shopping. Progressive.”

House rolled his eyes. “Oh, c’mon. Think of all the MILFs that’ll be wandering the aisles, in desperate need of a strong, masculine figure to help them decide which rattle toy is cuter. The answer is always ‘the one on the lowest shelf’, by the way.” As House strode forwards, neglecting to pick up a basket as usual, Wilson raised his eyebrows to no-one in particular, before sighing and attempting to catch up with his husband. _How_ could he be so sprightly when he wanted?

“House! Wait up. Jeez.”

Wilson received a deceptively innocent smile in response. “I’m just so excited for this shopping trip that I couldn’t help myself. I mean, what isn’t to love about spending hours perusing shelves full of plastic crap that I’m pretty sure even an amoeba would find tedious to play with? Oh, and don’t forget the diapers.”

“Okay. Here’s how we’re gonna work this. I am going to take the list – don’t look at me like that, of course we needed a list – and I am going to find all the, as you call it, ‘crap’. _You_ can wander round the rubber nipple section, making inappropriate remarks to expectant mothers.” At House’s faux-horrified expression, he sighed. “Come on. We both know those are our respective strengths.”

“Great! See you in two hours. Unless I meet a hot chick and decide to spend my life with her.” House grinned, turned, and headed straight for the bathroom at the back of the store.

Knowing this was as good an outcome as could be expected, Wilson breathed a small sigh of relief as he headed to the stroller aisle. Sure, House was still as much of a change-resistant jerk as he’d ever been, but as long as he was still able to be an asshole over the small stuff, he’d really stepped up with regards to their relationship, and now, their impending parenthood. They’d spent months and months agonising over the decision to get in touch with a surrogacy agency; despite both wanting children, they both knew how unusual, dysfunctional, and complex their relationship was. It had been a little over four years since they’d both finally gotten over their mutual feelings that had been repressed deeper than the Great Barrier Reef, but really? Really they’d been in love since day one, back in that bar. It just took a decade or two for their conscious minds to catch up to that.

It was at this precise moment in his train of thought that Wilson realised he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. God, there were _so many_ strollers. Big, small, high up, lower down, some with bizarre compartments underneath and to the sides, in every colour and style possible. How on earth was he supposed to-

“Can I help you?”

An unknown voice shook him from his mild panic, and he turned his head to see a young woman smiling sweetly at him. She was kitted out in a blouse and skirt that matched the pastels-and-cream interior of the store, and a name badge pinned to her chest read ‘WELCOME! My name is LAUREN”.

Wilson normally hated unsolicited assistance while shopping, but he felt so out of depth he was relieved. “Uh, hi. Yeah, I’m – I’m trying to figure out what kind of stroller I need for my daughter.” It still felt weird saying that out loud. He laughed nervously. “There’s so many options.”

“Oh, you precious thing! I’d be happy to help you find the perfect product for your little girl – we have something for everyone!”, the sales assistant beamed.

Wilson laughed. “Yeah. There’s… a lot.”

“Well, I’m sure a dad as sweet and caring as you will get the hang of it in no time! Where’s mama at today?”

“Uh, actually- she’s not, uh, the mom isn’t-“

“Oh, I’m so sorry! You poor thing. Being a single parent must be so hard, let alone a single dad.” Attempting to protest, Wilson started to clarify, but was immediately cut off by Lauren squeezing his shoulder, a look of pity in her eyes. “All of those expectations to live up to… having to be the mom _and_ the dad…”

Once again, Wilson opened his mouth to begin explaining, and was steamrolled over. “So, a guy like you is gonna have a lot to juggle, right? Raising a daughter, bringing home the bread – do you get any help?”

“Um, I’d really just like to figure out which stroller to get, if you don’t mind.” Wilson was uncomfortable with the direction the almost entirely one sided conversation was going.

“Oh, of course! So,” Lauren continued, “we have our all purpose strollers which are ideal for any and all terrain with baby!” Wilson winced a little. For some reason, he couldn’t _stand_ when people talked about kids like that. “We also have our lightweight range over to the right – normally, I’d give any new parents a rundown on those, but I don’t think you’ll have any problems pushing one of any weight, hmm?”

To Wilson’s absolute horror, the sales assistant then proceeded to reach over and _squeeze_ his bicep. He froze in place, unsure of how exactly to articulate ‘get your hands off of me’ into reasonable polite speech. “I-“

“Wilson!”

Taken aback at the sudden enthusiastic calling of his name, he spun around and was confronted by a concerningly smiling House – less than four feet away.

“House! Uh, I was just being shown the strollers.”

“Oh, _darling_. You know how much I love my husband taking initiative like that!” Wilson, speechless for the second time in less than a minute, was taken aback. House was not one for public displays of affection. He was even more shocked when, out of nowhere, a large kiss was planted on his cheek. He’d just begun to regain his composure when he noticed House turning to the gobsmacked sales assistant.

“Oh, you must be the absolute sweetheart helping out my silly old husband with choosing a stroller for our wonderful daughter! She’ll be arriving soon, won’t she? We’re _so_ excited to be parents!”

“Oh. Well – um, that’s great!” The woman’s rosy demeanour dropped for the first time since she’d approached Wilson. “I’ve got a, uh – I have to go and sort out the, uh, the cash register. Good luck.”

As Lauren the bewildered employee turned and sullenly walked away, Wilson turned to House again, beyond bemused.

“What the hell was that about? She was showing me the strollers-“

“She was coming on to you, you idiot!” House hissed.

“I- oh god. Seriously?” Inhaling deeply, Wilson turned a quite remarkable shade of red. Lowering his voice to match his husband’s, he continued. “I thought she was just being overly friendly. I mean, she’s from the south, I figured they were maybe all like that.”

“We come in here with me talking about hooking up with hot babes and then it’s _you_ who I have to practically pull off a strange woman. Wilson, you _whore_.”

Wilson knew that House only called him this in jest, but he couldn’t help feeling both ashamed, and maybe a little bit turned on.

House continued. “C’mon. Screw the shopping for today. You’re driving me home and we’re gonna have a relaxed little discussion about our relationship boundaries and how it’s not nice to flirt with other women when you’re a married man.”

As House somewhat roughly grabbed his hand and began leading him to the exit of the store, Wilson couldn’t quite suppress an anticipatory shudder. He knew exactly where this was going, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love every second of it.

* * *

Almost the second that he closed the door to 221b behind him, Wilson was grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt. For a split second he found himself thinking _for god’s sake, I ironed that this morning_ , but then all coherent thought was abruptly cut off by House’s lips on his own, a strong hand each side of his head, being pushed up against the door. He swallowed hard. They’d both discovered over the years how hot they found these kind of possessive, almost roleplay-like encounters.

“You think it’s acceptable to behave like such a slut in public, huh?” House almost growled, pulling his lips away by mere centimetres, a single finger trailing Wilson’s cheek.

“No”, Wilson breathed. He had to stifle a whine as a hand started making its way down his torso, teasing over his now-rumpled shirt.

“You know you belong to me, right? You know you’re mine?”

Wilson bit his lip, more out of reflex than any intent of looking sensual. “Yes. I know that. I’m sorry.”

He felt, rather than saw, House smirk against his lips. “You wanna show me how sorry you are?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

House chuckled. “Wow. Someone’s eager. C’mon.” He leaned back a fraction to nod his head in the vague direction of the bedroom. The almost desperate anticipation hung in the air between them.

“I love you so much”, Wilson murmured, as they made their way through the apartment as fast as they could sans House’s cane. Even after all this time, saying that still felt forbidden sometimes.

House almost whispered his response, but Wilson understood the meaning behind the words all the same.

“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Nielsen1984 for requesting I write this - I hope it's okay!


End file.
